


Please, Just Finish It

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Probably not., but is it really light bondage?, is it important to tell you they're married?, it's handcuffs, obviously smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tonight was all about fulfilling Cersei’s wishes, Ned reminded himself.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Kudos: 28





	Please, Just Finish It

Benjen watched his brother carefully from the doorway. Ned kept smiling while reading through those documents and occasionally checking the computer, sometimes frowning slightly before smiling again which started to look more like a smirk … which was very unlike him. “You seem awfully cheery,” he noted and Ned glanced at him before going back to his work. “Ben! Didn’t see you there,” Ned greeted as he made sure to stop smirking, “lunch time already?” Benjen nodded before waiting for Ned to finish his work. “It’s actually nice to see you that way, smiling like a fool,” Benjen commented, “was the documents really that interesting?” Ned only chuckled in response as they walked out of the museum and went to Crownlands Café.

It’s still hard for Benjen to believe that his brother actually became archivist in Westerosi Museum and left their family shop after some arguments with their parents (it was a bigger fight than the time Ned was insistent in marrying Cersei—even going as far as saying she was pregnant with his child and that wasn’t true [or was it? Benjen didn’t know for sure because roughly 9 months after the pair got married, little Robb was born]).

“Ben, I was wondering,” Ned asked after they ordered their usual, “can I ask you a favor? It’s a simple one, really.” Benjen shrugged as he leaned to his chair. “Anything,” he answered, “except probably babysitting Robb. He’s 2 now, isn’t he?” Ned nodded and a warm smile graced his face. “Yeah, already 2 years old,” he mumbled. Benjen was actually a bit jealous with how happy Ned always seemed with Cersei and Robb at every family dinner. But all family had their own little troubles, maybe Benjen never really noticed or the twosome had their way of keeping it to themselves. “Of course I won’t ask you to babysit him. Gods know what’ll happen if I leave you with him for an hour—you couldn’t even make sure Ice not to roam around.” Benjen winced at the reminder of their childhood pet.

Their order came before Benjen could retort. Ned cleared his throat. “Today is actually Cersei’s birthday,” Ned began as Benjen was starting to gobble his lunch. “Many happy returns for her,” Benjen mumbled with a mouthful of chips. “Thanks, and I wanted to … well, she has a few … requests and one of them is only plausible if you’re willing to help.” Benjen coughed as his brain went haywire. He quickly reached for his drink and tried to banish _that_ thought away. “I hope it’s not what I think,” Benjen croaked out, “I know I often walk in on the two of you ... _going at it,_ but deliberately or, worse, doing more than that—”

“It’s not that!” Ned snapped before calming down. His grip on his spoon tightened. “I’ll probably kill you if that ever happens,” he gritted, “and don’t even think about it, Benjen.” Benjen's whole body shuddered at his brother’s cold sharp stare. “Alright,” Benjen said, “what exactly do you need my help for?” Ned cleared his throat again. “I need to borrow your handcuffs,” he said.

Benjen frowned for a long while. He’s been working officially for The Wall Security but he never got to use his handcuffs before—twisting a person’s arm and locking it with his hands and body were always enough. “Why would you want to—never mind.” It hit him then when he started to ask the question. He wanted to puke. “Never mind, I prefer not to know at all. Just let me eat first and I’ll give it to you after work. Actually, don’t even bother returning it.” Ned sighed. “Thanks, Ben,” he said, almost sounding relieved, “and I know this is weird—“

“I told you,” Benjen quickly stopped him, “just let me eat in peace. Gods, Ned, I don’t want to have this conversation.”

***

He opened the bedroom door in a careful manner, making sure it didn’t squeak or creak. She was asleep. At least, he assumed she was asleep. She didn’t know he was planning to do this today and he took pride at how he kept himself from telling her. He did ‘absently’ tell her happy birthday in the morning before he took off to work and kiss her cheek goodbye. They were supposed to have dinner but he pretended he was busy for the day and won’t come home until late. It pained him to hear Cersei’s disappointed tone even when she pretended to be aloof.

They even had let Brandon and Catelyn to babysit Robb today—Sansa had always loved taking care of Robb despite Robb tendencies to pull at her long hair.

Tonight was all about fulfilling Cersei’s wishes, Ned reminded himself.

Ned crept closer to the bed and she really was asleep on her side. She looked serene this way, long blonde hair splayed on the pillow (he remembered when it was shorter. She cut it off after Robb was born and now it’s almost as long as the time they started dating), lips slightly parted, and hands curled closely to her chest. Cersei was an angel with a devilish streak— _his_ angel. He could see her nipples erect beneath her nightgown. It was the nightgown he bought for her in exchange for the one he ripped after smoking weed with her (it was one of his blurriest yet memorable nights with Cersei). After admiring his wife’s sleeping figure, Ned set himself to the task.

Pulling out the handcuffs from his trousers’ pocket, Ned lifted one of her arms up and cuffed her wrist. The other cuff he locked to the bedpost. She barely stirred. He smiled as he stroked her cheek softly, earning a sigh from her. When she started to open her eyes, Ned kissed her lips deeply. There was a surprised moan from her and he grinned against her lips when the clanking of the handcuff on the bedpost resonated through the room.

She stared at him for some time after he pulled away. She glanced at the handcuffs before huffing, lying on her back. “Ned, I’m too tired to play this game right now,” Cersei told him as she kept trying to pull her hand out of the handcuffs to no avail. “Please, I just want some sleep.” The irritated tone was heard clearly by Ned but he got on top of her, careful not to crush her or pull her hair, trapping her between his legs before kissing her neck. “Ned, stop it,” Cersei said. Her free hand that moved to his shoulder was hardly strong enough to push him away. She moved her neck away from his lips but Ned chased her, biting her neck and earning a yelp. “Ned, darling, please, can we just sleep tonight?” She said in near breathless.

“Why?” he asked, pulling away just enough to stare at her emerald eyes. “I’m tired. Very tired,” she answered before this time using her knees to push him by the abdomen. Ned sat up and held her legs down by the ankle before smirking. “I thought you’d love this,” Ned said, his fingers now dancing up to her thighs, “think of this as an apology for not having dinner tonight.” Cersei scoffed and rolled her eyes but he could see the desire in her eyes. “Maybe tomorrow morning would be better. Let’s just sleep, Eddard.” She closed her eyes and turned to her side again after he loosened his hold on her. It was charming to see her relent so easily with her fate of being handcuffed for the night.

“Do you want me to unlock the cuffs, Cersei?”

“Yes, that’d be wonderful,” she deadpanned and the most annoying part was she didn’t even bother to open her eyes.

“On one condition.” That earned him a glare.

“Fine, what would that be, oh, Powerful Eddard Stark?”

“I go down on you and you go down on me.”

“That’s _two_ conditions.”

“Then choose,” Ned said before he let one hand snake between her legs, prying her open. She clamped her legs, trapping his hand from exploring any closer to her core. He could feel the heat from it and gods, how he wanted to touch it right now. “The cunt or the cock?” he whispered to her ear. He knew she wanted to moan just from seeing her pursing her lips as if she was annoyed. “The cunt,” she answered in an even voice, “and only your mouth and hands and nothing more.” He hummed as she turned to lie on her back, grumbling when the handcuff clacked at her movement. “Get to it. I need some sleep.”

She opened her legs just enough. He scowled at her as he moved his legs between hers. “Wider,” he told her and Cersei’s cheeks turned red as she opened up her legs widely for him. Ned lifted up her nightgown until he could see up to her abdomen, groaning at the sight of her cunt. She was already wet. He started to pepper kisses on her belly, remembering how big it was when she was carrying Robb, going closer to her cunt. He breathed against her. He heard her strangled moan as her free hand gripped his shoulder, already excited. Ned smirked before moving to kiss her thighs, biting lightly from one to the other. “Eddard, please, can we make this quick?” Cersei huffed, her hand trying to move his head back to the place that needed his attention.

“Of course,” he muttered against her knee, “we’ll make it quick.” Ned moved back to her cunt, glancing at her flushed face, before he gave a lick. She whined, twisted his hair, and nearly lifted her hips but she held herself down. He gave another lick before he let his tongue travel inside her and this time he had to put an arm over her hips. “Gods, there, yes,” Cersei panted, moving her hips closer to his face and making a mess of his hair. Ned started to rub her clit with his thumb as he pulled away, wiping his chin before pushing two fingers inside her. “Ooh, Ned, please,” Cersei moaned, “please …”

“Please what, Cersei?” he asked teasingly as he saw her cuffed hand gripping the pillow beneath her. He slowed the movement of his fingers, earning a grumble from the Lannister. “Please … just … finish it,” she said as she moved her hips, seeking pleasure only from his fingers. Ned raised his brows and pulled his fingers out. “Well, I won’t mind,” Ned said before looking down at the bulge in his trousers.

“No, Ned—”

“You did say, finish it,” Ned cut her sentence as he unzipped and slightly pushed down his trousers and boxers, finally finding slight relief. “Not—I’m not up for it tonight, Eddard.” Ned started to stroke his cock as Cersei scowled at him. “You want this,” Ned said before placing the tip of his cock at the opening of her cunt … her wet, tight cunt begging for his cock. “Eddard, please, I’m not in the mood,” Cersei told him but her eyes flickered to his cock before going back to his face. “Shut up and be my whore for tonight,” Ned said before pushing in roughly. She moaned and shut her eyes tightly.

He started to fuck her hard and fast, grunting when her cunt clenched at him at every stroke. She whimpered as she constantly tried to get her hand out of the handcuffs, whispering, “please,” repetitively. Ned started to use one hand to hold her by the hips while the other one fondled her breast over the silk nightgown, tempted to rip it apart again but he held himself back. She gasped and moaned when he pinched her nipple. “Please, Eddard, please,” Cersei whispered before he held her legs by the underside of her knees, trapping himself, and started to use his mouth to suck her nipples. When he pulled away, the dampness was clear to see. He looked up to see a tear rolling down from the corner of her eyes.

He stopped then.

“Casterly Rock,” he said the safe word and Cersei opened her eyes, blinking a few times before frowning. Ned took the key of the handcuffs from his shirt pocket and took it off from the bedpost and Cersei’s wrist. He kissed her wrist longingly before he turned to kiss her, absently placing down the handcuffs on the bedside table. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back, tasting herself. He was still inside her, they remembered distractedly. When he pulled away from the kiss, Cersei kept her fingers behind his head, massaging him. “Did I hurt you?” Ned asked, his grey eyes showing worry as he stroked her cheek, brushing away the faint teardrop. “I would’ve told you if you were, Ned,” she told him as she realized that he mistook her crying for purely pain. “You didn’t hurt me. You never do,” Cersei assured him with a smile as she took his hand in hers, “I’m actually quite surprised—yet not—that you chose today to do it.”

Cersei had expressed the thought of being handcuffed and taken forcefully by him and she wanted him to surprise her. She had thought he would do it today and that’s why she wore this particular nightgown in hopes he would rip it apart, but she was disheartened when he told her he was working late. He sounded so honest, Cersei actually believed it.

“You wanted it to be a surprise,” he reminded her and she nodded. “I did,” she said, “and it’s quite successful until you stopped it.” Ned sighed and placed his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. “You were crying,” he pointed out, “and I wasn’t going to let you force yourself to go with it even if it hurt you.” Cersei chuckled and pushed him away lightly. They looked at each other before Cersei sighed. “How about we finish this slow before you go soft?” she told him and he started to move again, slowly.

One of his hands went to her clit, rubbing it in the familiar way. Cersei hummed as she felt herself getting near to the edge again, his pace getting a bit faster. In a few thrusts, Cersei moaned his name softly and held him close to her as she reached her climax. It didn’t take long for Ned to follow, grunting and giving one last push before his cum filled her. They stayed there for a moment, holding each other. Cersei kissed the underside of his jaw before he pulled out and lay down next to her. He took off his shirt and trousers and threw it to the floor.

Cersei turned to face him and she was grateful for having someone who, as bizarre as it may seem, had a devilish streak despite being seen often as an angel. “Happy birthday, love,” Ned whispered before he kissed her forehead and fell asleep, one of his arms slung over her hip.

Cersei started thinking what she will do when she handcuffs him.


End file.
